my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
DNW I4: Tomb of Ruins
Issue 4: Tomb of Ruins is the fourth comic-styled issue of Dawn of a New World written by Haou1987. In this issue, Coulson, Archer and Captain America face the darkness of the ruins below the church in Cuantajara where two powerfull guardians exist to protect a dangerous secret inside the ruins. Synopsis Cuantajara - Agent Coulson lighted a flare first, going first through the hallway leading into the ruins, with Agent Archer and Captain America right behind him. Captain America feels the air vibrating as if its alive while Agent Archer tells them ancient spirits are rumored to exist in the old temples. As they continue, Coulson feels they are being watched and this is true, when Coulson is split up from Archer and Captain America. Coulson nearly falls off a large ruin, but is saved by a female tomb guardian calling itself Alpha. She informs him how the legend of the presence of one of the Stones of the Gods is true. Archer and Captain America face a different challenge namely that of what Coulson thought was tracking them, giant shadowy wolves. They barely manage to escape their first attack, but are saved by another tomb guardian named Omega. Omega, Archer and Captain America face off against the shadowy wolves and Omega requests to know why they are here. After informing them of the reason of their presence, Omega seems to recognize Captain America, but doesn't reveal why he knows him. He leads them to a shrine named the Shrine of Reality, a shrine believed to be connected to all universes. Coulson and Alpha traverse the cavern and Alpha warns Coulson of her brother, him being a being of pure darkness. Coulson gets worried about Archer and Captain America. Alpha tells Coulson they need to get to the Shrine of Reality first before her brother will. While they continue their way, Alpha relays what missing parts of Steve's mission had to be filled in, with Steve coming here for the rumor and HYDRA having tracked traces of one of the Stones of the Gods down here. Steve failed and Alpha erased his memory before he could do anything. HYDRA was helped by her brother, but the Shrine needed three beings of pure light to be used. At the Shrine of Reality, Omega relays the same story to Archer and Captain America, who by then realize they have been set up. Omega however is much to powerful for both Captain America and Archer, but they are saved when Coulson and Alpha intervene. A fight ensues with the shadow wolves appearing again and Captain America and Alpha fight Omega. Omega beats them into submission and prepares to use them to summon the Stone of the Gods, however this fails the first time. The second time Archer, Coulson and Captain America jump in the way of Alpha before Omega can kill her and this time the Shrine of Reality reacts, slowly forming the Reality Stone on it.